Shugo Chara: Treasury of One-Shots
by Simply Magestic
Summary: What is sweeter than a little collection of short and simple stories full of humor, romance, and fun? Pairings: Yairi, Kutau, Rimahiko, Takuto, Tadamuto, AMUTO, and many more. I also take requests. Enjoy!
1. A Debate and a Date

**This story takes place when Yaya and Kairi are in seventh grade in a fictitious school called Seiyo Middle School. Enjoy! **

**Please feel free to leave reviews!**

Kairi inhaled calmly as he wandered past the bookshelves in his favorite hideout: the library. To him, it was the most peaceful place in the school, a place where one could escape reality. He was thirsty for knowledge. He loved all sorts of books, from nonfiction to sci-fi to classic novels to historical fiction... the list went on and on. Just then, a particular book caught his eye: _Debate 101. _He grabbed it because he wanted to join the new speech and debate club. He staggered to the corner of the library, where there were a few couches, tables, and chairs. There were other quiet, respectful scholars there. He put the books on a table. After picking up _Debate 101, _Kairi got absorbed into the world of debating...

Just then, a child's squeal arose above the studious silence, followed by a crash. Kairi cringed. Looking up slowly, his mouth fell open in disgust. Sure enough, it was from the source he expected. A copper-haired girl's face was smashed into the glass wall, and books were strewn everywhere. She muttered, "Some candy shop this is!" Kairi hissed, "Ace! You're disturbing everyone. This is a _library_!" Everyone was staring at the girl in irritation. Kairi whispered, "Sorry!" The child squealed and literally bounced off the wall. "Where is Yaya?"

Kairi slapped his forehead. His fellow guardian _had _to disturb the peace and quiet of the library. Picking up his books, he said, "Ace, you're in _middle school_! Do you _mind_?!" Yaya sat on a couch next to his and picked up _Tom Sawyer__. _As soon as she opened the book, she shouted, "Yaya is bored!" Kairi stared at her. "Ace, PLEASE keep quiet!" Yaya tossed the book on the table and bounced over to Kairi. "What is Kairi-kun reading? And do you know where Pepe-tan and Musashi are?" The boy said, "Oh, the charas? They're playing in the park. My book is called _Debate_ _101._" Yaya whispered, "OOH! What's a debate?" Without tearing his eyes from the book, Kairi said, "A formal contest in which the affirmative and negative sides of a proposition are advocated by opposing speakers."

Yaya looked puzzled. Kairi said, "Basically, it's a fancy argument." Yaya said, "OOH! Yaya wants to debate Kairi!" Kairi sighed. "Whatever you say. What is the assertion of the debate?" Yaya seemed lost. Kairi quickly added, "What is the debate about?" Yaya squealed, "Candy is awesome!" Kairi slapped his hand over her mouth and ignored all the looks they got from people. Yaya's face was turning red, and she was squirming. It was just then that he realized that he was obstructing her breath. He quickly pulled his hand away. "S-sorry." He felt his own face redden. "About the topic you chose... I was thinking more in terms of... maybe banning affirmative action-" Yaya cut him off. "No! Candy is awesome. Yaya calls yes side!" she demanded. Kairi sighed. "Fine. 'Yes side' is called 'affirmative,' and 'no side' is called 'opposition.' Yaya nodded. "OK! Yaya wants to be affa-whatever!" Kairi said, "OK, then I'm opposition. Introduce yourself and give me three points and reasons for your side."

Yaya beamed and said in a moderate voice, "Yaya is affa-whatever! First of all, candy is yummy. It tastes very good and comes in many flavors! And ice cream and cake and other sweets are yummy. Chocolate is the best! Yaya also likes rainbow gummies and icing flowers and ALL CANDY! And my second point is that candy is cheap. Except for those pricey chocolates. But oh well! It's a cheap little treat and YUMMY, and one time, Mama gave Yaya some yen to buy veggies, but those don't taste yummy like sweets! So Yaya bought lots of candy and treats! And third, candy tastes better than veggies! Veggies taste bitter or spicy or yucky. Like brussel sprouts. P.U! Candy is sweet and tastes better. So the affa-whatever side wins!"

Kairi was rather impressed by the girl's debating skills. She wasn't bad for her first debate. Her copper-colored hair shone in the library's lights, and her eyes sparkled at the thought of her beloved sweets. _Oh, god, _he thought. He had never seen her like that ever since he lost his first love, Amu, to Ikuto. He thought Yaya was an odd little thing, but definitely adorable. He also admired her unflagging spirit. Was he falling in love with her...?

Kairi stood up, adjusting his glasses. "I introduce myself as Sanjo Kairi, Opposition side of this debate. I would like to refute all three of my opponents points that clarifying that candy is unhealthy and there are more nutritious substitutes, like fruit. Also, saying that vegetables are bland or not delicious is merely an opinion. My three points are: A. Candy is unhealthy. Candy contains lots of chemicals, and other sweets contain lots of fat. This leads to obesity and mental damage. Point B. There are healthy substitutes to candy. Fruit may taste good too; candy is not the only delicious food out there. Point C. Candy is addictive. Many people find it hard to stop eating candy, and they become unhealthy. Thank you for hearing my speech."

The Ace stood up and retorted, "Well, candy is YUMMIER!" She stuck out her tongue, and Kairi shook his head. He said, "Well, it's not nutri- Ace," he said, cutting himself off. A tingle of red crept up his cheeks. The Ace was actually rather cute. Yaya shouted, "IT'S NOT ACE, IT'S YAYA!" Kairi stared at her, aghast. "I'm sorry... _Yaya._" He took a step back. Yaya said, "What is it, Kairi-kun?" Ignoring her question, Kairi said, "You win this debate!" Yaya grinned.

Kairi gathered up the courage to say what he had wanted tell her for a long time. "D-do you w-want to g-go t-to the ice-c-cream s-shop with m-me?" A bit confused, Yaya cocked her head, compelling him to go on. He stuttered, "So-um, would you l-like to?" She smiled. "Like a date?" Kairi nodded quickly, flushing as red as a cherry. Yaya squealed, "Yay!" It was just then that they realized that they were still in the public library. Kairi stuttered, "S-sorry!" as the two rushed out of the building, leaving all of Kairi's books behind. Yaya grabbed Kairi's hand, dragging him down the stairs. Amu and Rima were walking by, and they saw the two holding hands. Amu smiled at Rima. "Does this mean what I think it means..."

Yaya dragged Kairi to the sweet shop and said, "Hi, Kii-tan!" The high school-looking student at the ice cream stand smiled back at her recurrent customer adoringly. "Hello, Yaya-chan. What do you want?" Yaya quickly said, "Monster Sundae!" The girl smiled and looked at Kairi. "Is this your boyfriend, Yaya-chan?" she said. Kairi and Yaya blushed and said at the same time, "No!" The girl laughed. "What would you like?" Kairi said, "I'd like a scoop of plain vanilla ice cream. No toppings, please." The girl said, "Be right back!" In a few seconds, she returned with both children's order. Yaya's was a huge pile of colorful ice cream scoops. Kairi's order looked small next to Yaya's. Shocked, he said, "How did you process her order so quickly, ma'am?" She laughed. "She buys it so often, we make it just for her." Kairi nodded, puzzled at how strong this girl's metabolism was.

The two seventh-graders walked outside and sat on a bench together, licking their ice creams. By the time Kairi was a quarter through his single scoop of ice cream, Yaya was finished. She said, "I want more ice cream!" Without asking, she leaned in to take a lick of Kairi's ice cream. Incidentally, he was licking it at the same time. Shocked, he dropped the cone on the floor, and their lips met. In a few seconds, they separated, both blushing furiously. Kairi's glasses were fogged up from Yaya's soft breath. He took them off to rub on his shirt. Yaya was shocked at how beautiful his bright blue eyes were. She stuttered, "K-kairi-kun?" He looked into her beautiful honey-colored eyes and whispered, "What is it?" Yaya gulped. "Do you...like...?" Kairi knew exactly what she was too shy to ask, and he pressed his lips on hers again. When their lips came apart again, he smiled.

"I definitely do... _Yaya._ And it's definitely not debatable."


	2. Cross-dressers and Cute Chicks

**Thanks for your support, people! Here's the next one-shot, y'all!**

**This one is a Rimahiko one. Rima and Nagi are both in eighth grade in Seiyo Middle School. And Rima is an intern at a salon. LOL. Enjoy!**

_Narrator's POV_

Mashiro Rima sighed contentedly as she looked at her watch._ Four-thirty. _It was a beautiful Friday afternoon, and she was at a beauty salon called Kawaii Hair and Nails. The fourteen-year-old Rima was an intern there, and she quite liked the job. She slowly fondled the side of the beautiful watch her alleged _best friend_, Hinamori Amu, had given her for her birthday. It was orange with two green imitation gems shaped like a teardrop and a star near the face of the clock, on its bottom edge. How nice would it be if the term _best friend _was reciprocated; Rima's annoying frenemy, Fujisaki Nagihiko, took the status away from her. Rima thought, _Stupid cross-dresser. Wait... why am I even thinking about him? Whatever. _She chased the thought out of her head. It was very quiet and peaceful in the salon. Only three people were there; Rima, another hairdresser, and a customer who left a few seconds ago. So there was just the two of them. Just then, the door swung open.

Rima thought she would go blind when she saw who was at the door. _Fujisaki Nagihiko! _Her mouth fell open in a mixture of confusion, shock, and maybe a hint of amusement. The violet-haired boy smiled at her and waved, but the sweet smile turned into a contemptuous smirk when he saw her expression. And worse yet, he was in Nadeshiko mode! She hoped she wouldn't have to cut _his_ hopelessly long hair. The other hairdresser in the salon smiled at him. She looked like she was in her mid-twenties. "Hello, young lady," she said. "You sure look like you need a little haircut, eh?" Rima snickered. A _little? _His hair almost reached his thighs, for God's sake. And that, too, when it was in a high ponytail. The woman gestured towards Rima and sweetly told him, "This is Rima-chan, and she's an intern at our salon. She can give you a haircut today. Maybe you two can make friends." Rima was aghast. What the heck? Fujisaki Nagihiko was the last person whose hair she wanted to cut. And why would she make _friends _with him?! Nagihiko smiled. "I already know Rima-chan, ma'am. She's in my class." He looked at the scowling blonde. "Hi, Rima-chan!" For the sake of politeness, Rima managed to stutter out, "H-hi." The woman smiled. She said, "That's great. You're a very polite girl. I have to go. I have a... date right now." She blushed. "The weather's nice, don't you think?" She left the room, her long, shiny brown hair flipping behind her. Rima glared at Nagihiko. She growled, "Do you know how lucky you are that your voice hasn't changed yet?" Nagihiko gave her an irritated look and said, "Be nice!" Rima rolled her eyes. _He's _one to talk. Rima snapped, "Get over here, Fujisaki _Nagihiko_. And get rid of your ponytail, faker." Pulling the pink hair tie out of his ponytail, Nagihiko pretended to look offended. "Why, Rima-chan, that's not a very kind thing to say. Can you please apologize to me?" Rima sneered at his sarcastic request and muttered, "Fine. Sorry. Now stop yammering, cross-dresser. Just get over here so I can cut your hair off already!" Nagihiko, barely fazed by his classmate's attempt at caustic remarks, scoffed and walked over to her. "Whatever. I know you're just jealous of my hair." He teasingly flipped his hair. Rima rolled her eyes and suppressed a cuss, but she couldn't help admiring Nagihiko's big brown eyes, his nice smile, his sexy body, his sense of humor, his silky indigo locks, his intelligence... _What am I thinking?! _Rima thought. She'd never thought she would think all that crap about Nagihiko.

The petite blonde clenched her teeth and mumbled, "Sit. Down." Nagihiko sat on the chair in front of Rima. Rima grabbed a large piece of blue cloth to tie around his neck for the hair to fall on. She reached around him and attached the Velcro straps over his neck, standing on her toes. Nagihiko smirked at her in the mirror and said facetiously, "Gee, thanks for the hug." It was just then that Rima realized that she was hugging Nagihiko from the back. She felt her cheeks heat up. "O-oops." She quickly let go and brought her arms down to her waist, staring at the floor for a minute. Nagihiko scoffed, "Why are you blushing?" Rima glared at him. "M-maybe it's because I'm so... _hot_!" Nagihiko smirked at her. "Whatever, can you just cut my hair already?" Rima sighed and narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?" Nagihiko picked up a few strands of hair that went down his waist. Rima cringed. He was almost beating her in the "longest hair contest."

Rima rubbed her hands together and picked up a pink comb. Standing on her tiptoes, she slowly ran the brush through Nagihiko's soft purple locks. She thought, _He has such beautiful hair. Wait, did I say beautiful? I meant, he looks totally gay with it. But still... I love it! _She shook her head. Once again... why did she feel this way about him? Disregarding her thoughts, Rima went back to brushing his hair. After his hair was almost tangle-free but still had one tiny but tight knot, Rima sprayed a little water on it. She pulled her comb through it roughly. The stupid tangle wasn't going away! Nagihiko winced in pain. "Quit it, Rima-chan!" he shouted. Rima grabbed the lock of hair with the comb stuck in it and pulled the comb out. "Sorry." Gesturing to the flat iron, she inquired the long-haired boy, "Do you mind if I curl your delightful little locks?" Nagihiko, taken aback, clutched his hair. "No! Never! Please don't curl it! PLEASE!" Rima frowned and pretended to pout. "Thanks for calling me ugly, kid." Nagihiko laughed. "No, don't take it that way! Curls look good on a girl like you, but not me." Rima chuckled. "You do realize that was a joke, right?" Sweat-dropping and smirking, Nagihiko said, "Rima-chan, don't give me a tough time. Please do the things I tell you to. Can you start by cutting my hair so that it goes down my back but stops just before my waist?" Grabbing a pair of white scissors, Rima said, "Aye-aye, Captain." She carefully picked up a chunk of Nagihiko's elegant hair and asked, "Want layers?" Nagihiko shrugged. "Sure, but make them subtle."

Rima carefully positioned the scissors around the lock of hair she was holding. _Snap! _It fell to the floor. She grabbed larger piece of hair behind it and cut it a tad longer than the previous one. She continued this method until Nagihiko got the look he wanted. He grinned. "Perfect." Turning his head to look at Rima, he said, "I have another favor to ask of you. Can you please do my bangs, too?" Rima sighed, although she was secretly happy to be doing his hair. "Fine. Do you want gay-looking bangs, or-" Nagihiko interrupted. "Louis Tomlinson style!" Rima thought of how the celebrity looked and said, "Fine." She raised the scissors. _Snip, snip, snip. _She had done this style on quite a few people before, so she was quick at it. Nagihiko looked into the large mirror in front of him and said, "It looks great, Rima-chan. Do you want to be a hairstylist when you grow up?" Rima shook her head. "No. I'm just a teenage intern looking for a little pocket money." Nagihiko nodded. "Cool." He looked at the clock. "I have dance practice in almost an hour, so bear with this." He gathered all his hair into a ponytail and slipped a hair tie on. Rima shrugged. "OK." There was an awkward silence for a while. Both of them stared at the floor, and none of them knew what to say. Nagihiko broke the silence. "Rima-chan, I have another favor to ask of you."

Rima raised her head. "What is it?" Nagihiko reached into his backpack and pulled out a little cellophane bag full of little sugar cookies that was tied with a little green ribbon. "I baked some cookies to share. Can you please tell me how they are?" Rima's eyes widened, and Nagihiko opened the little bag. Rima asked bluntly, "Can I have one?" Nagihiko's eyes narrowed, and he said, "Duh, what do you expect?" Slightly embarrassed of her thick-headedness, Rima muttered, "Thanks." She grabbed a little cookie and shoved it into her mouth. Her eyes closed. "These are... delicious, F-fu-Nagihiko!" she said. They tasted good, but that wasn't it. It felt like Nagihiko had poured a lot of effort and love into making them. Nagihiko took a cookie too and chewed it slowly, nodding insightfully. "Thanks."

After Rima and Nagihiko finished their cookies, there was another awkward silence between them. This time, Rima broke it. "Um... N-nagihiko?" She paused for a second. "Can I ask you something really quickly?" Nagihiko nodded and tilted his head slightly, compelling her to tell him whatever was on her mind. Without thinking, she blurted out, "Do you like Amu?" Nagihiko chuckled. "Ah, Amu-chan? I like her, but only as a friend. As for my love life... I kind of have someone else on my mind." For some reason, Rima was disappointed and somewhat jealous. "Oh, is that so?" Then it hit her. _She was in love with her rival. _Oh, god... why did human love have to be so ruthless? Rima sighed and leaned on the hairdressing table in front of Nagihiko, but slightly to the side. Because she was so close to the wall, she inched toward the wall. Why did she have to be so unlucky in love? Last month, she had developed a crush on Kairi, despite the fact he was a grade younger than her. Sadly for Rima, he had fallen in love with Yaya. But she was still happy for Yaya. Now Nagihiko was in love with another girl. Either that, or he was gay.

Nagihiko smirked at Rima. "Why the sad face? Cheer up," he told her. Then, he noticed something, and that sparked an idea. "Hey, _Rima_," he told her, deliberately dropping the honorific. Rima looked up. "Good luck with the girl you like," she said, trying to make her voice sound cheery. Nagihiko's smirk grew. "_Rima, _you have a cookie crumb on your lip." Rima felt around her lips with her tongue, but missed the crumb. Nagihiko quickly said, "I'll get it." Without thinking nor asking, he leaned in and let their lips collide.

When they parted, Rima's face was glowing red, and she was appalled, yet she felt like she was in heaven. "Nagi," she breathed, not bothering to use his full name. "I-I thought you liked s-someone..." Nagihiko laughed. "That's you, silly," he said, slapping her arm playfully. When she froze, it occurred to him that she might not love him, and his face fell. "I'm sorry, Rima. I guess you don't have feelings-" Rima shut him up by slapping her lips to his and pulled apart two seconds later. "Of course I do, dummy." Nagihiko smiled. "I'm glad." Rima smiled sweetly and stood on her tiptoes to pat Nagihiko's head. "I love you, Nagi." They kissed again. A man walked in, and the two blushed and pulled apart. He stared at them, aghast.

_It was just then that they realized that Nagihiko was in female mode._


	3. Little Kid Much?

**Hello~ here is the next chapter. Can you guys please leave reviews?**

**This one is about Utau and Kukai. Kukai is a ninth grader in Seiyo High School, and Utau is a celebrity... so, yeah...**

**BE SURE TO CHECK OUT THE LINK TO UTAU'S OUTFIT ON MY PROFILE!**

_Narrator's POV_

Utau yawned as her alarm clock rang. _BRRRRINGGGG! _She hated it when she was in a perfect slumber and the alarm awakened her. She sighed; she was missing her guardian characters that had disappeared when she was fourteen. Most people's charas disappeared at fourteen. It was just then that she realized that it was a Saturday. Rolling her eyes, she muttered, "Why did I set my alarm clock yesterday?" But she couldn't go back to sleep. Then she realized that she had a concert at five. Pushing her long hair out of her face, she slowly and reluctantly sat up and unplugged the purple clock decorated with white butterflies. It was a birthday gift from one of her closest friends, Kukai. But for some reason, whenever she thought of him, she felt butterflies churn in her stomach and went completely red. She didn't know why she felt that way. She thought, _Kukai... he got me. I am his prisoner. But... how can I fall in love with me? He's just a little kid! Just a kid!_

She tried to chase thought out of her head. Why did she always think of her favorite song lyrics when the subject of Kukai came up? She liked the boyband who wrote it, but it definitely was more than that. She hoped she didn't have feelings for him. Just then, she heard her ringtone, thesong _Meikyuu Butterfly. _She picked the phone off her bedside table and mumbled, "Hello?" But whoever it was hung up on her. Utau snapped, "Really?" She threw her phone back on the table and pushed her covers off. Her long blonde hair bounced on her back as she walked to the bathroom in her elaborate mansion. "Concentrate on your concert, Utau... do well..."

After brushing her teeth, doing her hair, and getting dressed, Utau walked back to her room and picked her phone back up. She sighed as she logged on her email. She had a deluge of fan mail, but she ignored it. She would take care of it at the concert. She grabbed her keys and went outside, slipping into her sleek black car. She drove to her friend Amu's house and knocked on the door. The fourteen-year-old eighth grader smiled as her door opened. "Hey, Utau!" she said. "My sister and I really wanted to buy tickets for your concert, but we-" Utau cut her off. "Here." She reached into her purse and procured two concert tickets. Amu's golden eyes sparkled. "Thank you so much!" Utau smiled her rare smile. "You're welcome." She took off her shoes and walked into her close friend's house, waving to Amu's mother. But her face fell. "Amu, can I tell you something in private?" Amu's eyes filled with sympathy. "S-sure..."

The girls walked upstairs and got situated in Amu's room. Utau said, "Where's Ami?" Amu tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear. "Oh, Ami and Papa went shopping. Anyway, did you want to tell me something?" Utau gulped. "I think I'm... in love. But I don't think he loves me back." Amu said, "Who?" Utau clenched her fists and hid her face with her bangs. "Ku... kai..." Amu gasped. "Kukai? Why wouldn't he love you?" Utau whispered, "Once, he called me a 'good friend.' He doesn't love me. I'm just a friend to him. Just... a friend..." Amu's face lit up. "Utau, don't give up! I have an idea! Do you have another ticket for your concert?" Utau nodded and dug in her purse for a ticket. When she found one, she gave it to Amu. Amu grinned and leaned in. She whispered something in Amu's ear, and Utau's face lit up. "Amu, that's a great idea!" The girls did their hair and nails for the rest of the morning and ate homemade sushi for lunch at Amu's house. _I can't wait, _Utau thought, _this is going to be amazing!_

Three hours later, Utau was at her house, getting ready for her concert that was in one hour. As she was trying to decide what to wear, the doorbell rang. Utau ran downstairs and opened her door to Amu, Yaya, Pepe and Rima. Yaya squealed, "Utau-chan's concert is gonna be the best!" Pepe nodded in agreement. She quickly gave Utau's arm a tight squeeze. Utau smiled. "Hey Yaya! Hi, Amu, Rima, Pepe," she said. Rima said, "I heard about... the plan." She smirked and whispered something to Utau that made her face redden. "W-well, I-I-I b-bet that y-you like N-nag-nagihiko!" she stuttered. The girls laughed, leaving Rima blushing and frozen solid. Utau smiled. "Can you guys help me decide what to wear?" Eagerly, the three girls ran upstairs with Utau.

Utau spread out her four options on the bed. One dress was a sparkly pink spaghetti strap knee-length dress, one was a silky fuchsia gown that reached the ground, one was a short backless black dress with white lace trim, and one was a royal blue beautiful knee length dress that came with a white bolero. The other three girls all chose the dark blue dress and bolero. Utau smiled. "Thanks, guys!" She picked it up and ran to the bathroom to change.

Two minutes later, Utau came out in her gorgeous dress and bolero. Amu whispered, "That dress is... beautiful." Rima added, "It totally suits you, Utau." Yaya squealed, "Utau-chan looks so pretty!" Utau smiled. "Thanks, guys!" Amu smiled. "Do you have tickets for Rima and Yaya?" Utau laughed. "Of course!" She ran to her purse and pulled two tickets out. She handed them to Rima and Yaya. Rima smiled. "Thanks!" Yaya grinned. "Utau-chan is the best!" Utau smiled. "See you at the concert, guys!"

Forty minutes later, Utau and her manager, Yukari, sat in Yukari's car. They drove to the huge concert hall. Yukari sat across from Utau and told her, "Do well, Utau." Utau muttered, "Of course." She thought, _Kukai... will you be there?_

The curtain opened in the darkened hall, and the spotlight shone on Utau. The whole hall was packed with excited fans screaming, cheering, and clapping. The music started, and Utau started to sing. Fans sang along with her.

___"Fushigi na yoru maiorita  
Ashioto tatezu shinobiyoru  
Nayamashi ge na kuro neko no poozu_

_Tsuki akari o se ni ukabu shiruetto_  
_'Kocchi e oide' to hohoende temaneki_

_Yokubou no kage ugomeku machi_  
_Tenshi no furi de samayoi_  
_Taisetsu sou ni kakaeteru_  
_Ikiba no nai ai no kakera_

_Nemuri ni tsuku koro anata mo dokoka de_  
_Shiawase na yume o mite iru no?_  
_Hoshizora ni kisu o shite ii ko wa mou oyasumi..."_

As the music drew to a stop, Utau stopped singing. Everyone loved the song. Fans cheered and screamed. Utau looked through the audience and found her friends: Amu, Rima, Yaya, _Ikuto,_ for some reason, and... Kukai. Utau blushed as her eyes scanned the boy she loved. _So cute... _

A few songs later, Utau said, "Now, I will do a cover of a surprise song for someone special, who took my heart all the time."

The music started. Utau started to sing.

_"Ue o muite arukou_  
_Namida ga kobore naiyouni_  
_Omoidasu harunohi_  
_Hitoribotchi no yoru_

_Ue o muite arukou_  
_Nijinda hosi o kazoete_  
_Omoidasu natsunohi_  
_Hitoribotchi no yoru_

_Shiawase wa kumo no ueni_  
_Shiawase wa sora no ueni..."_

She murmured in her heart, "Kukai..." Then, her mind told her, _He doesn't love you, Utau. _The blonde's hand balled up in a fist, and tears spilled out of her eyes as she trailed off and stopped singing. But then, a male's voice took over. It was melodious, yet perky. Flabbergasted, Utau just stood there. Tears kept rolling down her cheeks. She was lucky she was wearing waterproof makeup. Who was singing?

_"Ue o muite arukou_  
_Namida ga kobore naiyouni_  
_Nakinagara aruku_  
_Hitoribotchi no yoru..."_

Utau regained her composed state of mind and turned around. Her jaw dropped, and her cheeks flushed. It was Kukai! How did he get there? Utau didn't care. She and Kukai continued the song together.

_"Omoidasu akinohi_  
_ Hitoribotchi no yoru_

_ Kanashimi wa hosino kageni_  
_ Kanashimi wa tsukino kageni_

_ Ue o muite arukou_  
_ Namida ga kobore naiyouni_  
_ Nakinagara aruku_  
_ Hitoribotchi no yoru..."_

Utau and Kukai finished the whole song and received thunderous applause and cheers. Utau said, "Thank you all so much for coming, everyone! I had a great time, and I hope you did too!" Cheers engulfed the hall again.

Later, everyone started clearing out of the hall. When they were all gone, she ran to the green room, her body trembling and heart fluttering, as she fell onto a couch. She was overwhelmed with mixed feelings; joy, anguish, shock, and so many more. There was nobody in there. She picked up her purple water bottle with slightly shaking fingers and sipped some water. "Kukai... _my_ Kukai... saved my performance?" she whispered. Then, there was a knock on the door. Utau sat up and said, "Come in." The door opened, and Utau couldn't believe her eyes.

Kukai was at the door, his eyes full of respect. "Dude, pop star! That was an amazing performance!" Utau managed to say, "Th-thank you! And..." Her cheeks had the faintest blush on them. "Um... great save... even if you're a little kid." She hid her feelings in that last part. He grinned. "As if that's a bad thing." Utau blushed darker. "It is! It's a sign of immaturity, you know... not having a care in the world." Kukai laughed heartily and teased, "Oh, come on! You know you're just jealous..." The blonde singer flushed even more and stuttered, "Sh-shut up!" But she couldn't help smiling. Kukai grinned. "Also, who was that last song dedicated to?"

Utau's face was pinker than Amu's hair. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. She muttered, "Itwasforyou!" Kukai was confused. "Huh?" Utau whispered, "It was for you." Kukai's mouth fell open. "I...I..." Utau stood up, her amethyst eyes brimming with tears. "I knew you never loved me!" Kukai was befuddled. "Wait! Utau..." It was too late. Utau had already run away. Kukai ran in the direction she went and saw her sitting in a corner alone, face buried in her knees, with her arms around her calves. He sat down next to her and said, "Utau..." A tear flew out of Utau's eye and landed near Kukai's heart as she turned her head sharply. As she tried to stand up to run away, Kukai grabbed her hands and pulled her in, and the next thing he knew, his lips were pressed on hers. They parted in a few seconds. "Utau... I do like you!" Utau's mouth fell open. "Kukai..." Kukai muttered, "Utau..." She smirked. "Wanna have a little contest at the ramen shop?" Kukai smiled and nodded. "Sure!" Utau laughed. "I am SO gonna win!"

"Really? Let's see about that, Utau-koi!"

"Don't call me that, Kukai!"

"Why not? Don't you like me?"

"You're such a little kid!"

"Aw... Utau, you don't like me anymore?"

"Really? Adorable puppy eyes?"

They affectionately bickered their way out of the lobby and out the door. Utau smiled as she thought, _Who ever knew I would fall in love with an adorable little kid? Ah... the volatility of humans!_

**The end**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
